I don't belong here
by DeniJohnHolmes
Summary: John is a 13 year old orphan, he got a letter informing him that he got accepted to a school he never heard of. For John this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, only when he gets there he founds out the school wasn't what he had in mind. And there is no way to leave.
1. Highway to hell

This is it. I'm finally here. I can't believe this is actually happening.  
"Excuse me are you John Watson?" I looked up and saw a man with dark hair, wearing a suit (looks like a very expensive suit)  
"Umm yes?" to tell you the truth for some reason this man gives me a bad feeling. I'm probably just nervous!  
"I'm Professor Moriatry, I'm the headmaster and your math teacher, I am so glad you finally got here! From the minute I sent you the letter I just couldn't wait for you to get here!"  
This is the school headmaster? He looks so... I don't know how to explain it... crazy? "Oh it's nice to meet you... I'm not really sure where i'm supposed to go... can you help me?"  
"Of course Johnny boy! Don't look so scared! I'll just find out what room you are, get you your schedule and you'll fit right in!"

He took my arm and led me to a room with a BIG desk in the middle, and when I say big I mean GIGANTIC! The room was full of books and paintings, and the windows were so big and had a beautiful view!  
"Sit wherever you want Johnny make yourself at home, I just need a couple of minutes to look for your schedule."  
I sat on one of the chairs near the desk and started looking around, on the desk were photos, In one of the photos was professor Moriarty kissing someone... a boy... is he gay?  
I must have been thinking for a long time because when I looked up professor Moriarty was sitting in the chair next to me, staring right at me with a huge grin on his face  
"See something you like?" my eyes widened "WHAT? NO! i'm not gay!" He just laughed "Of course you're gay John! Everyone who goes to this school are either gay or bisexual! You didn't know?" this can't be. "what?" from the look on his face I could see he was enjoying himself... I felt tears on my cheeks. why am I crying?! how could he know i'm gay? I haven't told anyone! I felt a hand on my cheek "Johnny it's okay to be gay! it's completely normal!" why is he touching my cheek like that? I want to get out of here! I need to get out of here!  
suddenly the door flew open and a man with curly black hair came in "Jim we need to talk!" now he noticed me "Oh I didn't know a student was in here... Wait is this John Watson?"  
Professor Moriarty took his hand away from my cheek and sighed "Yes Sherlock this is John, John this is Sherlock I mean Professor Holmes he is your chemistry teacher"  
I looked at him and our eyes met... at once I stopped crying, his eyes are so relaxing... like staring at the ocean..  
"Why is he crying? and I thought he was arriving tomorrow!" he sounded angry "Yes I know what I said! I just wanted to explain everything to him before he met anyone! and I just told him about the fact that everyone in the school are gay or bisexual but he took it a little hard..." in a second both of them looked at me.  
This man professor Holmes or whatever his name is came a little closer to me "John are you alright?" they were both looking at me with concerned looks.  
"Yes i'm fine" I barley whispered, I can't say I sounded honest. "Jim I told you we needed to tell him together! and if he's reacting to this stupid news like that how will he take the other news that i'm sure he wouldn't like" oh no there's more? "What other news?" I could barley hear myself but I knew they heard me because they both looked at each other  
"John... This is not a normal school, we pick the children who get to learn here from a very different reason then other schools. Every teacher here chooses one or two students from the UK who he feels attracted to, In a sexually and a personal way. You are here because professor Holmes and myself chose you. After 5 years of learning in this school and getting to know the teacher or in your case two teachers, The teachers will choose if they want to keep you or letting you continue with your life as usual. If the teacher who chose you understands that he doesn't see you as a life partner anymore you'll be expelled and we'll send you back to where you came from. You are a very special case John, never in the history of this school a kis was chosen by two teachers."  
I can't breath. I try standing up but my knees are shaking and I can't stand.  
everything turned black.


	2. Barely Breathing

head hurts so much. Where am I?  
"He looks nothing like I thought he would look like" Oh no now I remember. The person who said that was the other professor not the scary one  
"Fine then give up, I'll have him to myself" this is the scary one what was his name? are they talking about me?  
"In a good way! according to his file I thought he would look different, More like the last student I chose" I wonder how many kids like me this people had. I feel sick.  
"If you would just look at the pictures of the kids before you chose them we wouldn't have this problem Sherlock!" okay I need to find a way to open my eyes without them noticing i'm awake!  
"You know I don't care about what the kids look like. But I think he is the first kid I actually feel a little attraction to." There's a hand on my hair. It's professor Holmes, it actually feels nice... What am I saying? I shouldn't like this! this is wrong! "John I know you're awake" his voice was soft, he sounded so nice how could he be such a monster?  
"You can open your eyes,we're not going to hurt you." Okay I can do this. I've never felt so tired.  
The first thing I see when I open my eyes is that we are not in the same room we were when I passed out. I was on a bed, Professor Holmes was sitting next to me and professor Moriarty (I finally remembered his name!) was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"How's your head Johnny? You had quite a fall back there." the room was small, no windows, just a bed and a desk. "Don't call me Johnny!". great. like I couldn't make things worse I had to yell at the headmaster. I feel like i'm going to cry again, but I have to stop myself! Professor Moriarty laughed "But it suits you so well!" he doesn't look angry. that's a relief  
"Where am I?" it came out harsher then I thought it will, "John, just relax and we'll tell you everything! but you need to be calm." I can do that. I can be calm.  
"Alright. I'm calm!" they both laughed. I'm not surprised I sounded like someone is threatening me with a knife. because that's exactly how I feel.  
"John this is your room, I know it's a little small but it's only a temporary room and you can decorate it however you want." this place is getting worse by the second. this room is so small I feel like i'm suffocating. "What do you mean temporary? how long am I going to be here?" They looked at each other and then professor Holmes said "Well until one of us decides that you'll move in to one of our houses..." I keep forgetting about that. why would anybody especially 20 years older than me would want me in that way?  
"I don't want this! I don't want to be here! please just let me leave I won't tell anyone about this!" the door is right in front of me but it's closed and I have no idea where I am, so if i'll try to run they'll probably catch me "It doesn't work like that John... You'll get use to us and to the school just give us a chance" professor Holmes said that and he tried to touch my cheek but I stood up from the bed, i'm starting to understand this isn't a dream and I need to stop this right now! I need to run!  
"Johnny where do you think you're going?" I was almost at the door when I felt hands on my waist, they were pulling me back "LET GO OF ME!"  
He threw me back on the bed and I saw it was professor Moriarty,He looked VERY angry now "JIM CALM DOWN!" I think he tried to punch me but professor Holmes pushed him  
Professor Moriarty stopped and said "Johnny i'm sorry I think professor Holmes and I will leave now, Your schedule is on the desk and your suitcase is in the closet. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight John,Sleep well." they left and I heard the door locked. When I looked to my right I saw the closet he was talking about and next to it was another smaller room with a shower and a toilet. I took a shower and tried to clear my head,it wasn't working. I tried to open the door but nothing moved. "I really need to get some sleep".

Sherlock's point of view:

"He fell for it! the bad guy good guy act!" Jim was always like this. excited about everything.  
"Of course he fell for it, he's a scared teenager!" I am actually very excited myself, this is the first time I feel like I may actually find what i'm looking for.  
"I can see through your mask Sherlock, you're not fooling me! I can see how excited you are! But just because you like him doesn't mean i'll give up on him. I see something in him, I can't put my finger on what it is exactly but something about that boy is special." Jim's right, something is special about John, and i'm about t find out what.  
"Sherly you don't stand a chance, he's mine." Jim smirked "We'll see about that" I said and went to my apartment.


	3. Jar of hearts

"Hey,wake up... WAKE UP!" i'm opening my eyes and I see a stranger sitting on the edge of my bed  
"Who are you?" he looked about my age...maybe older,it's hard to tell.  
"I'm Mike! my room is right next to yours and professor Moriarty told me to wake you up. He didn't tell me your name though" he looks nice, I wonder who chose him  
"I'm John, I'm new here but I guess you know that..." I have so many questions I want to ask him but maybe I should get to know him first.  
"Hello John it's nice to meet you! It's been a while since we had a new student. Come on we'll be late fot breakfast, and i'm not in the mood to stay hungry until luch. I'll wait for you outside okay? Oh I almost forogt, your uniform is in the closet. Bye!"  
"Okay thank you..." I brushed my teeth and went to put on the unifrom. I'm afraid to open the closet... what if the uniform is some kind of weird kinky clothes... I won't be able to handle that! okay 1...2...3!  
Just a normal unifrom... Maybe I dreamt everything... maybe when I got to school yesterday I blacked out and woke up now! but that can't be because I remember the room, and the professors names.  
"JOHN ARE YOU COMING?" I put on the unifrom and went out of the room.  
"Took you long enough" he said and laughed "So this is my room,if you need anything feel free to come in! The door is always open unless i'm being punished but that's not a lot!"  
"What do you mean being punished? like if you didn't do your homework you can't get out of the room?" suddenly he looked sad... "i'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad!"  
"It's alright mate... and yes sometimes the punishment is to be locked inside the room... but every teacher is different so I don't know what your teacher is like."  
"About that... Mike who chose you? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to! I'll probably won't know who he is anyway!"  
"His name is Mycroft, He is the vice principal and he's in charge of all the teachers, you'll probably meet him today he's always wondering between classes."  
It sound like he's talking about a lover... It's a little creepy... am I going to be like that? "How long have you been here Mike?"  
"I think it's about two years now... This school saved my life... I was homeless, I had no where to go... and if i'll graduate from here I could go to medical school!"  
"You want to be a doctor too?" we started talking about why we wanted to be doctors and what kind of surgeons we would want to be. we finally got to the cafeteria

"Hey Mike! over here!" it was a kid who was already eating a doughnut he was waving, Mike grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table  
"Hello i'm Greg and you are?" he had a plate full of doughnuts, and before I could answer his question he saw me looking at it "want one?" I'm so hungry! i've never been so hungry in my life! "I would love to thanks, and i'm John by the way" we sat and talked for a while apparently Greg and Mike were both chosen by Mycroft.  
"So umm what are we supposed to do after breakfast?" they both started laughing  
"We go to our classes! What's your first class?" thank god I remembered the schedule "Umm I have... gym?" Mike took my schedule and said "Yes we have gym too now, the teacher is a little scary I have to warn you! he was a student here when he was a kid!" we finished our breakfast and got up, we walked back together and before we left the cafeteria I saw professor Holmes,professor Moriarty and someone else I don't know sitting at a table, Professor Holmes had nothing on his plate and he was staring right at me. I tried not to look at him and left.

When we got to what seems to be a gym but it was really just a classroom. weird.  
Mike sat next to some kid and I sat next to Greg "Hi i'm Anderson" the kid was talking to me "Hello i'm John."  
"Here is professor Moran, I don't know why he's teaching, no one understands him!"  
"Aren't we suppose to play soccer and stuff like that?" I think I said something wrong because all three of them suddenly looked scared. but they weren't looking at me they looked behind me, I turned around slowly and saw the biggest person I have ever seen!  
"YOU WANT TO PLAY SOCCER HUH?" he was screaming right into my ear "umm no.. I only asked that... i'm sorry..." my voice was barley over a whisper  
"In this school you learn about sport! You don't go kicking a ball around! that's for fools!" I have to admit I liked soccer but I didn't say anything I just nodded  
"Professor Moran,John is a new student at this school, he doesn't know that yet." someone behind professor Moran said that.  
When professor Moran went to the front of the class I saw it was someone in a suit, he looked about 40 years old.  
Mike wrote me a note that said "That's Mycroft" the man walked to our table "John my name is Mycroft Holmes I am the vice principal it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Holmes?" he looked at me and said "Yes,Professor Holmes is my younger brother. If you need anything just let me know and i'll see what I can do about it. Nice day Mike,Greg,professor Moran." with that he left. when I looked around I saw it was just the four of us in the classroom "where are everyone?"  
"We don't have a lot of students here,so it used to be just the three of us in the class. but welcome to the club."  
The class was so boring but thank god it was over... now I have... Chemistry... oh no it's the class professor Holmes is teaching.  
"So how many students are at this school?" it can't be a school for four students!  
"Well,there's us, Molly,Sally and that's about it... at least two students got kicked out this year if not more..."  
"That's insane! A school for six people?" how crazy a person must be to open a school like this?  
"It's actually fun. it was hard for me to listen to the teachers in my last school because we were a lot of kids in one class... so it's easier like this." Anderson said.  
"Okay so are we going to be together for all of the classes?" I really don't want to be alone...  
"No in all of the classes but most of them... what do you have now John?"  
"I have chemistry" from the looks on their faces I could tell none of them were in this class.  
"Sorry John the only student I know who is learning chemistry is Molly Hopper. But she's nice!" that doesn't make me feel any better. the only people in the room are going to be me Molly and professor Holmes. I don't like this.  
"The chemistry room is right here. Bye John" they all smiled at me al left.

I went into the classroom, only professor Holmes was there.  
"Good morning John, Slept well?" the classroom was really small, it only had one desk! well probably because until now only one student was in this class.  
"Ummm I guess." I feel awkward... I sat on one of the chairs and kept my eyes on the table. I felt the chair next to me moved so I looked up expecting it to be Molly but it was professor Holmes "John" I didn't answer, and I kept my eyes on the table. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "you don't have to be afraid John" i'm blushing now, why is my heart beating so fast? He kept his hand on my chin and petted my cheek with the other hand, I tried to move but he was holding me tight.  
Suddenly his mouth was on mine. I can't breath. My eyes are closed. I tried pushing him away from me but he was too strong.  
He broke the kiss to let me breath,but didn't let go of my face.  
He stood up and went towards the door, he was locking it.  
What is he going to do?  
When he turned around he had a smirk on his face... I don't like where this is going.


	4. Professor Crazy & Professor Crazier

"John you look like you saw a ghost. Just you and me here, there's nothing to be afraid of" from his lips that line sounds like a lie.  
"Why did you lock the door? I thought there's another student in this class,Molly right professor?" he sat on the chair next to me again and laughed  
"You don't have to call me professor when we're alone John, just call me Sherlock. And yes Molly will not be joining us today, Irene said she was up all night so there is no way she could possibly learn today." He moved his chair closer to mine "Irene is the teacher who chose Molly, but enough about them" he kissed me again, and this time I got up  
"Professor I mean Sherlock i'm really not comfortable with this, please!" he looked at me and got up too  
"John this is going to happen sooner or later,and the longer we'll wait the harder it will be for me to stop myself! and believe me Jim Moriarty won't be as nice to you as I am! He will force you to do stuff you don't even know exists!" suddenly he looked just as crazy as professor Moriarty  
"And what about you huh? you're just as bad as him!" his expression turned from crazy to angry in seconds  
"That's not true John!" he pushed me against the door and put his hands just so I won't be able to move "I am so much better then him! can't you tell?!" again his lips was on mine but it was differen this time, he crushed his body over mine, I felt something on my leg, as soon as I understood what it was my mouth opened in shock, he took advantage of that to add tongue to kiss. God I just want this to end. he stopped kissing me and looked at me "I'm sorry John,but I had to be the first one to kiss you and I knew if I missed this chance that won't happen. Are you okay John?" I feel like my ears are full of water, and I just want to sit down somewhere. "John?" my eyes are closed. I don't want to hear or see anything. I just want to be left alone. "John... we can talk now... you can ask me whatever you want!" I opened my eyes and all I can see is his beautiful eyes.  
He once again sat on one of the chairs and I followed. I chose the chair that was the most far from him. I have so many questions, what should I start with?  
"Why me?" that's the first question that popped in my mind. "You had so many people you could have chose but you chose me, why?"  
"Well that's easy,you're smart,you've been through things that most 40 year old's can't say they have. and you are special. you are the most special kid I have ever seen."  
"How do you know what i've been through? how did you know I was special before you even met me?" that's crazy! no one can look at a file and a picture and decide if they like what they see! "I just knew... and I did meet you before you came to this school. you just didn't know who we were." I think I would have remembered people like him or professor Moriarty  
"That's no possible! I would have remembered you!" he laughed "We were dressed up and you talked to us for about ten maybe fifteen minutes."  
"How? Why did I talk to you?"  
"Well professor Moriarty and I came as a couple who wanted to adopt a child,it was three years ago, we told them we want to talk to all of the 10 year old kids and see if we liked any of you"

I can see it clearly now, I remember it like it was yesterday! I just came to the orphanage from school and some kid told me two gays want a child my age, and only two other kids were 10 years old in the orphanage, I came to the office, I was the last kid to talk to them, they looked nice... one of them was blonde and the other had black hair that looked like he hadn't washed it for a while. the conversation went well I remember I came in with a smile and I said "Hello i'm John it's very nice to meet you" I didn't care they were gay I just wanted someone to adopt me! "Hello John i'm Andrew and this is is there anything you want to share with us? like what kind of music you listen to? or what is your favorite tv show? just tell us about yourself!" I was so happy they were interested I just started talking "My favorite tv show in the world is Doctor Who it's the best thing to watch because the doctor is so smart and I can learn a lot from watching an episode! Also I like reading books! like Harry Potter!" they both laughed so I thought they liked me.  
We talked and when it was over I felt really good, like this may be my chance to get out of here, to find a new family. not that anyone could replace my own family but both of my parents died and Harry was in jail. everyday since that talk I asked about them but they never came back.

"John the bell rang you need to leave, we can continue this talk later alright?" I guess I was so deep in thoughts that I lost track of what's going on.  
"When?" I need to know more stuff, I only asked one question! "I'll let you know, don't worry it'll be soon. now you have ten minutes break and then another class. Goodbye John."  
He unlocked the door and left.

I walked out of the classroom and Mike was there waiting for me. "Hi Mike thanks for waiting for me." he smiled  
"Of course! I remember how scary my first day was, I just wanted to make it a little easier on you" we walked outside where Greg and Anderson were sitting  
"So what is our next class?" I asked hoping I won't have to go to another class by myself.  
"I think we have math. I hate that subject!" Just great one class with professor Crazy and another class with professor Crazier, those names fit better.  
"Why do you hate that subject?" Greg looked thankful I asked him that  
"Let's start with the fact that the professor is such a weirdo and..." Mike hit him in the arm and then whispered something in his ear  
"WHAT? Oh mate i'm sorry you got stuck with him! I would have prefer that sociopath professor Holm OUCH" Mike hit him again  
"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?" Mike looked awkward "Do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell them John?" how did Mike knew that anyway? oh he talked with professor Crazier earlier so he probably told him "I don't understand what the big deal is, I was chosen but professor Moriarty and professor Holmes" Greg and Anderson looked shocked  
"You got chosen by TWO teachers?" they looked like I just told them I was a girl!  
"Yeah... so?"  
"John that NEVER happened! How will that even work?" they looked at me expecting an answer  
"I have no idea! I don't even know how it normally works around here!" just then the bell rang.

when we got to math class professor Moriarty was already there he was talking to a girl.  
"Hey John want to sit next to me this class?" Anderson asked "Yeah sure" it's weird out of all places I found friends here.  
"Hello Johnny!" crap. I turned to the voice "Hi professor crazi MORIARTY" wow that was close. he smiled like a crazy person again. I tried to smile back  
"Well i'm sure you'll be a pleasure to have in class." that was quick.  
"I'm Sally you must be John. you got stuck with the freaks huh?" that's a little rude. "Excuse me? that's rude, you don't know them!" I felt hurt, I don't know what came in to me, I hate them too but for some reason it annoyed me the way that she talked.  
"Sally get back to your seat, and thank you Johnny. I'm going to write a few exercises on the board just answer them." he started writing stuff on the board and just now understood I don't any equipment, not a notebook not a pen nothing! I looked at Anderson and saw he was opening the desk, in the desk were notebooks,pencils, pens anything that has to do with school you can dream of. so I took a notebook and a pen and started answering the exercises. I knew everything, it was really simple.  
I finished first so I walked to professor Moriarty's desk "Ummm professor I did everything..." believe me it took a lot of courage to walk to that table.  
"Johnny I knew you'll finish first!" He got up and gave me a hug. I could feel everyone were staring at us, this is so awkward.  
"Well you know what, because this is your first day and I don't have a lot planned for today you can come back to your room until lunch." and then he whispered in my ear  
"But only if you promise to eat lunch with me today" when I heard that I wanted to decline but he decided for me "Well bye! see you at lunch!" he pushed me out of the class and closed the door. DAMN! Now I have to eat lunch with him! this is the most horrific day of my life and it's not even noon yet!  
While I was walking back to my room,more like tried to remember how to walk to my room I started thinking... there's no one around now I can just leave and no one will know until lunch! I'm small enough to go through under the gate! Finally I found my room I took my bag put my toothbrush in it and a picture of my family and started walking.  
I found the exit and a place where the guard can't see me I was already under the gate when I felt a hand on my coat  
"What do we have here? Sweetie did you really think you can escape from this school?" it was a women "I'm Irene Adler but you can call me professor Adler, Now the question is who should I tell about your little escape here? I'm sure professor Holmes and professor Moriarty won't be glad to hear about this. I'm sure you'll found out soon enough that those two give the worst punishments, I heard that one time a student actually died in on of their punishments!" she took my bag and dragged me to professor Holmes's office.  
she knocked on the door and when professor Holmes saw me and my bag I could see that he already knew what I did  
"I'll leave you two love birds to it. Bye." she pushed me into the office and threw my bag on the floor.  
If looks could kill I would be already dead from the look he gave me "We will wait for professor Moriarty to decide your punishment. I am very disappointed John."  
I don't know what's going to happen. but what he said stung.


	5. Danger Zone

It feels like we've been sitting here for hours! Professor Holmes was just ignoring me! I have to make him talk to me because I have a feeling that if both professors are mad at me this day might not end well. "Professor Holmes?" he looked up from whatever he was doing, "You can't go to the bathroom and no I don't care if your bladder is about to explode" the fact that his voice was so bored and flat scared me even more. what if he doesn't care anymore and i'll stay with professor Moriarty? I can't let that happen! "I just wanted to say... how sorry I am..." the look he gave me told me he didn't belive me "Really I'm sorry! I was so scared I had to do something! I couldn't just sit and pretend everything was alright so for some reason my first thought was to run! run as far away as I can but I won't do that again I swear!" why did I swore? I don't want to stay here but if telling him that will make him go easy on me then that's what i'll say. "If you were so scared you should have come to me! you should have told me what was going on!" he stood up now and he was definitely angry "and tell you what? I can't talk to you about what i'm afraid of!" what was I supposed to tell him 'Hey professor Holmes i'm afraid you and professor Moriarty are going to rape me and I will stay stuck in this crazy school for the rest of my life! so i'm thinking about running away do you know any good holes in the gate?' He was going to say something but the door opened and professor Moriarty came in. yay. "Oi Johnny what did you do now?" in a weird way he looked like he was happy that I got into trouble... maybe he knew I was going to try to run away and that's why he let me out of class! he wanted to punish me! "looks like we chose a hard one don't you think Sherly?" Sherly? for some reason that made me laugh, professor Holmes is the last person i'll ever think about as a girl! "What are we going to do with you?" he stood next to professor Holmes and they looked at each other... what are they going to do? why was I so stupid trying to run away like that?! I should have known better then that! it was professor Holmes who talked first "Well I think because John just got here, we should let him go with a warning for now, what do you say Jim?" I gave them my best puppy face I could do and from the smile on professor Holmes's face I could tell it was obvious. Professor Moriarty looked at me for a second "I don't want to be the bad guy here, I don't want Johnny to hate me so we'll let you go with a warning but if you'll ever try something like that again we won't be so kind do you understand?" I nodded a quickly as I could.

"Well we missed lunch so I guess we need to reschedule out date don't you think Johnny?" a date? it wasn't a date! it was never going to be a date and it will never be a date! "dinner it is! i'll see you there!" he walked past me and gave me a kiss on my . when he left I rubbed my sleeve in disgust where he kissed me and professor Holmes laughed "You really don't like him do you?" even the thought about being in a relationship with him makes me sick. "I really don't... do you think if i'll tell him that he'll give up on me?" he sat down again "It doesn't work that way John... I thought I told you that. now don't you have a class to be at? it's not that I hate spending time with you it's just I care about your education so please go back to class John." I picked up my bag and when I opened the door he told me "Oh and i'll visit you tonight alright? so don't go to sleep right after dinner. bye" he gave me a smile and I closed the door.

I saw Greg,Mike and Anderson walking so I ran after them "Hey wait!" they didn't hear me and I was running so I didn't see a girl coming out of a classroom just then and I ran into her and made her drop all of her books "Oh i'm so sorry!" we both said at the same time. I stood up and picked up her books "What are you sorry for i'm the one who ran into you!" she looked at me with sad eyes... it looks like this girl been through hell "I'm John by the way are you alright?" she had a black eye and she looked scared "I'm Molly it's nice to meet you, and yes i'm fine I just... fell in the shower" I could see she was lying... I need to help her "So Molly you're with me in chemisrty right?" she nodded "and I heard professor Holmes chose you... I hope he'll be nice to you" did the teacher who chose her did this to her? this is just terrible "so what class do you have now? I still have no idea what my schedule is so maybe you can help me" she smiled and we found out we both had history when we got to class the teacher was already there

"Molly and you must be John you're late please take a seat we have a lot to learn today, my name is Sarah" Molly sat down alone and I saw Mike was calling me to seat next to him but I told him sorry and went to sit next to Molly, Mike gave me a weird look, god I hope I didn't loose my best friend here. I just feel like Molly needs me even though I don't know her. the entire class we just talked quietly, I think it's the first time I really talked a normal conversation with someone in this school. she told my Irene Adler was the teacher who chose her and that for a while she was really depressed because she hated it here and she had no friends but she learned to accept it but I can see she's still sad and I could tell she hated professor Adler just like I hate professor Moriarty but I think she has better reasons, I belive her black eye was not an accident and right there I promised myself that if i'll ever find a way out of here i'm taking her with me. she doesn't deserve to be here. none of us deserve it. we had 3 hours of history, and I swear that if Molly wasn't next to me I would be bored to death. finally classes were over and Molly told me we had some time before dinner to take a shower or see TV or do whatever we want, "John do you want to sit with me at dinner?" "I wish I could but the teacher who chose me is forcing me to have dinner with him maybe tomorrow?" she went to her room and I went to find Mike, I really hope he's not angry. "MIKE!" he was about to go into his room when I found him "What do you want?" okay so he's angry "look Mike I had to sit next to Molly it's not that I didn't want to sit next to you, I just feel like Molly needs help and a friend just like you are for me!" he looked at me with an angry look "what you both need is psychological help! that girl is a freak John she's been here for over a year now and she never talks with anyone! If you want to be her friend that's your problem now leave me alone I need to take a shower" he went into his room and closed the door. damn this is the last thing I wanted to happen, he was helping me and I turned my back on him, but he shouldn't talk about Molly like that or about anyone! I saw Anderson walking to the cafeteria so I went with him, I talked to him about what I should do with Mike after all he knows him better then I do, he told me Mike will understand in a day or two an I should let it go. when we got to the cafeteria Anderson went to have dinner with the teacher who chose him who apparently was professor Moran...

"Johnny there you are! I've been looking for you! come sit with me!" he took my hand and pulled me into the cafeteria we sat in an area I haven't seen before, it was like a second cafeteria but looked more like a restaurant, the tables were for couples only, two chairs and a small table. Professor Mycroft and Greg were there too but we sat far from them. "I am so excited about this Johnny, i've been waiting to have you all to myself" why does everything he says sounds dirty? "What would you like to eat? just name anything and I can get it for you!" "umm can I just have bread and jam?" I have no idea why that's the thing that popped in my mind "bread and jam? I wouldn't call that a healthy dinner! what about pasta?" the entire night he was talking, I just sat there and ate and he kept talking! after a while I tuned out completely and was just staring at nothing. "John are you coming?" he was already up from his chair and I didn't want him to know I wasn't listening so I nodded and went after him.

We walked out of the actual school building but went in to another bulding without leaving the gate, all of the doors had numbers and letters on them. He opened one of the doors and I followed him inside, it was an apartment, and i'm guessing it was professor Moriarty's apartment. "Johnny just make yourself at home sit and i'll be right back" What did I bring myself into? I sat on one of the couches when I heard the sound of a violin playing, it was beautifull I just followed the music and left professor Moriarty's apartment, I feel so tired like I can't control what i'm doing. I got to an apartment '221b' I knocked the music stoped at once and the door opened, it was professor Holmes "John, what are you doing here?" he looked concern, I can't control what i'm saying "Professor! that was the most beautifull thing I have ever heard! I like your pyjamas it suits you better then that ugly suit you were wearing today" what is happening to me? "Johnny you can't just run off like that! Oh Sherly thank you for watching him I was just away for a second. I'll take him back to my place now. goodnight." I feel dizzy "Wait! Jim what did you do to him? or should I just ask what kind of drug you gave him?" professor Moriarty was literally carrying me now, I couldn't move "That's for me to know Sherly, see you tomorrow" we got to his apartment "Wai-" he just closed the door in professor Holmes's face! that's not a nice thing to do! "johnny we are going to have fun tonight"

Sorry for the long wait I have so many stuff to do lately! Please comment about anything if you like the story what would you want to happen in the story just comment I need to see people are reading this and what are they thinking or ask questions if you have. THANK YOU :) :) 3


	6. Complicated

I was on the couch now, how did I get here again? everything is blurry professor Moriarty is talking but I can't understand a word he says. what is happening?

I can feel a hand on my cheek and I think someone is kissing me, it's like i'm not there, I can't do anything and I barley feel anything.

I can feel he's pulling my pants down and suddenly I am very much awake but I still can't move. his hand is on my thigh and then there's a knock on the door. thank god.

"Don't move darling" he gave me a kiss and went to open the door. I should scream for help! then again who in this nut house is going to help me? What am I supposed to do just bend over and take it? literally? no way in hell! god my legs are like jelly, he'll be back any minute if i'm going to do something I need to do it now... okay think John think, you can't run away, you can't hide,you can't WAIT, I got it, my last chance, here goes nothing "PROFESSOR MORIARTY HELP! I CAN'T BREATH" I lay on the floor and started coughing hysterically. Professor Moriarty and professor Holmes ran in, both of them looked terrified as I kept coughing and I grabbed my throat, thank god for that school play I was in once!

"Do you think he's faking it?" professor Moriarty asked "I don't think so, why would he call you for help if nothing was actually wrong? you think he wants to be with you so badly he would do this just to get you back in to the room?" are they kidding me? i'm fake choking here and they have enough time to talk, maybe they'll have a cup of tea now.

"Maybe he's having an allergic reaction to the drug I gave him? although according to his files it shouldn't be a problem" Professor Holmes looked into my eyes, I can tell my plan is not going as well as I hoped it to. again. "You were right Jim... He is faking it. You can stop coughing now John!" I stopped. Professor Moriarty laughed, did I mention he was crazy?

"You almost got me Johnny! So Sherly back to our conversation,I don't mind you staying but this is happening with or without call" I can move normally again so I stood up but professor Moriarty pulled me down so I was now sitting on him. Professor Holmes looked at me "I'm staying."

Suddenly I was on the floor again, I can feel hands on my body but I closed my eyes. I don't know who's kissing me. I don't know who's touching me. I know i'm naked now, I hear my name a few times and before I know it i'm on a bed. this can't be happening,I'm crying but I don't think they care. I think this is the first time I understand I hate them, and I will do everything I can so no one will have to suffer like I am right now. I lost track of time and I stopped paying attention a long time ago. Every part of my body hurts. I'm opening my eyes, both of them are sleeping naked next to me. I am going to be sick.

"Professor Holmes?" something inside of me tells me not to leave this bed without their permission and I can't stay here for one more minute "Professor Holmes?" I touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes "mmm John what is it?" he sat up a little "Can I please go back to my room?" he looks at me for a few seconds "No John we have to talk about this, you can't just go to your room now i'm sorry" he said no? "Professor you don't understand I have to go now!" I spoke to loudly that professor Moriarty woke up. "Johnny just go back to sleep, you were such a good boy don't ruin it now" I don't know if to laugh or cry or throw up so my body decided to do all of them at the same time. this is so embarrassing, I want to die. "John it's alright you don't have to cry" professor Holmes was hugging me now and I just hugged him back, I can't explain it but I never wanted to let go, even though I hate him for what he did to me. It felt like we've been sitting there for hours... I think professor Moriarty cleaned the puke off the floor, good maybe I should do that more often. Professor Holmes was patting my head and I just felt so comfortable there in his arms. this is so confusing a second ago I hated him more then anyone and now I feel like I belong...

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in the same bed but both of the professors weren't there, I got up when I heard them talking so I did what every normal person would do... I tried to listen to them "I think we should give him a break, his not strong enough right now, his confused and sad and in pain we had our fun and now we need to back off for a while." for my suprise it was professor Moriarty who said that "No, this is the hardest part, we need him to understand he's here if he likes it or not and that we are the only family he has now, that's also why I think we should keep him here for at least a month if not more, just like Irene did with Molly." I can't trust anyone here, I wonder if anything that came out of professor Holmes's mouth was a lie or was it just his personality he kept for himself. one thing is for sure I am going crazy and i'm afraid i'll never be myself again.

I sat there for a while thinking about last raped me. the worse part is I don't know who I hate more me or didn't I fight back? I just lay there, gave up and not only that I hugged the man who did that to me. I am weak, I don't stand a chance against them. "John?" I looked up to see professor Holmes watching me "are you alright? do you want to come sit with me and jim in the kitchen? we all need to talk." that's never a good thing to say. "My butt hurts too much" I turned to the other side of the bed.

"Fine, then we'll talk will join us any minute now. i'll start with the less important stuff, I think you forgot that you are free to call us in out personal names when we are alone, no more professor just Sherlock and Jim understood?" I nodded and 'Jim' came in "Johnny how are you?" he smiled "fine." he sat next to 'Sherlock' on the bed and he continued "We decided that for a while you will stay here, no school,no friends until further notice. We understand you are mad about last night but you will need to get use to living with me and Sherlock, and that includes sex. For the time you will stay here and Sherlock and I will go to work there is a phone in the kitchen, it can only dial to me or to Sherlock,plus the phone alerts me if someone is trying to call for a different number from it so don't be an idiot and don't try anything dear" all I can do is nod.

Even though it sounds like a nightmare to stay here for a month if not more... but I think I finally understood what I need to do to get out of this hell.

All I have to do is to make them hate me. And I have a full month to do just that

Notes:

I'm not sure what to say about this chapter... I don't like it very much but I think I had to write it.

And I wanted to say i'm sorry if you were expecting a sex scene but I really wanted this chapter to be around how John is feeling about everything especially the rape. i'm sorry I know it's all a mess but if there's anything you don't understand just ask :) pleaseeeee comment on if you like it or what would you want to happen next and whatever you want 3

P.S I know this chapter looks kind of crazy but that's because John is going a little crazy and I wanted the chapter to show that.

oh sorry it's so short I promise the next chapter will be longer

Thank yo :).


	7. Gives you hell

I need to have a very specific plan for this to work... if I want to make them hate me, they have to believe i'm not faking it!

My plan should include everyday stuff like leaving the loo really messy or eat with my hands also I need to make myself look dumb because if there's one thing I know for sure is that they like smart people.

They left me in Sherlock's flat and of course from the minute they were gone I looked everywhere for a computer or a cellphone but I found nothing except a skull... and I really hope that's not the last kid one of them chose.

Now that i'm thinking about it, it feels like i've been here for years and I don't have any idea how long it has been or what the date is. but the thing that scares me the most is the fact that i'm not freaking out,I don't want to get use to this.

Okay so first things first I need to figure out what to start with and I need to do it soon because Sherlock said they'll be home around five PM and now it's 3 .

Maybe I should start by making them think I chose sides,eventually one of them will break and give up... the question is which one will give up first and why... damn this is hard! If i'll choose Sherlock Moriarty will just try harder, it's too obvious to choose him I won't be suprised if they planned to make it look like Jim is the bad guy... but how will Sherlock react if i'll choose Jim? I guess i'll have to wait and see! from the corner of my eye I saw the skull from earlier and suddenly a thought hit me,I went over to where the skull stood "Sorry for that mate" and I pushed it to the ground. sadly that wasn't enough so I brought a chair that was seating really near where it crashed and I crushed it into tiny pieces. The time was now 4:55 PM,I brought some toilet paper from the toilet and when I heard the door opens I made it look like I was trying to clean the remainings of the skull.

"John?" it was goes nothing."In here" my voice sounded . "What are yo-" he stopped mid sentence and looked at the skull broken on the floor "what happened?" he sounded sincerely sad "Well I was looking around the flat and I must have pushed it by mistake and I tripped over it because I didn't notice I dropped it and I tried to grab on to something but the chair dropped too and only made things worse,i'm so sorry!" Sherlock didn't say a word, he walked over to the skull and started looking around from the skull to the chair to where I was sitting eventually his eyes stopped on knows! i'm sure he does! "Are you alright?" that was the last thing I thought he was going to say "huh?" I just broke something and he asks me if i'm alright? "You said you fell are you hurt?" the weirdest thing is, I feel guilty. "No i'm fine... sorry" why am I feeling guilty for something so stupid? if I ever want to leave this place I need to stop being myself... whatever it takes. Sherlock was picking up the pieces from the skull "Hey Sherlock is Jim going to be home soon?" I know my question suprised him because for a moment his hands stopped. "I guess... one of the students were acting out so he had to take care of that,why?" he finally finished picking up all of the pieces, he stood up and looked at me with wondering eyes, like he thinks i'm about to do something crazy "No reason, I just kind of miss him you know?" now Sherlock just looked stunned "Wait what kid was acting up? what did he do?" I completely forgot about the other students! If my plan works and i'll get out of here they won't, they'll be stuck in here. I can't do that, I can't leave them behind! "Mike if I remember correctly, he was looking for you and when you didn't show up he ran around school shouting your name,I guess he thought you left. eventually Mycroft found him in your room crying, god knows what went through that kid's mind" Mike was worried about me... a lot apparently,at least he's not mad at me anymore because of what happend with Molly. suddenly the door opened and Jim came in, it's show time! "Hello Jim!" I gave him the biggest smile I could force myself to do and gave him a hug,hopefully the hug didn't blow my cover. "Hello Johnny did you fall on your head? not that I didn't enjoy that hug, in fact I wouldn't mind getting a hug everytime I come home" Sherlock just stared at us like we landed from outer space,well you know what they say a hug a day keeps Sherlock away. "Actually John did hit his head when he fell earlier..." suddenly Sherlock stood in front of me holding out two fingers "how many fingers am I holding?" oh! so he thinks I have a concussion "two and I don't have a concussion Sherlock, really i'm fine!" he gave me an unbelieving look but gave up and walked into the bedroom "hey Jim? Sherlock told me Mike was causing trouble... is he okay?" I have to ask about him I can't stop thinking about it! "Actually I gave it to Mycroft, the teacher who chose him, to decide what to do with him." Jim's phone rang "Hello? I see...we'll take care of it." he walked into the bedroom and I heard him saying something to Sherlock,both of them got out of the bedroom "Johnny we have business to attend to, if you're hungry just eat something we'll be back late" he gave me a kiss on the chick and left, "Bye John,good night" and that was it, they both left.

Because I was so bored I just took a nap on the couch when I heard a voice... it sounded like someone was calling me "John!" but really quietly "John!" that's Mike's voice "John!" It came from the window, the window is small I won't fit in there if I was half my size, but I can still open it "Mike? is that you?" it's already dark, I can't see "John you are here! you have to help me I don't know what to do!" I can barely hear him "Mike can you come up? I can't open the door but i'll hear you better!" I saw something moving and few moments later I heard a whisper from the door "John?" I ran towards the door and laid on my stomach so I could talk through the gap between the door and the floor "Yes Mike it's me! what wrong?" I heard him sniff, is he crying? "John I don't know what to do,what now?" he is crying and it's getting worse "What are you talking about, what happened?" I could see tears stains on the rug in the hallway "John... Mycroft gave me up,he doesn't want me anymore"


End file.
